An oven is an apparatus configured to cook by sealing and heating food material, and in general, the oven may be divided into an electric type, a gas type, and an electronic type. The electric oven uses an electric heater as a heat source, and the gas oven and the electronic oven respectively use the heat by gas and frictional heat of water molecules by high frequencies as heat sources.
Recently, a twin oven having a first cooking compartment positioned at an upper portion and a second cooking compartment positioned at a lower portion is used, and may conduct different cooking at each of the cooking compartments. A divider is positioned in between the first cooking compartment and the second compartment to divide the cooking compartments.
However, a complete sealing of the first cooking compartment and the second compartment is difficult only by the divider, and a heat transfer is taken place between the first cooking compartment and the second compartment. According to the above, the first cooking compartment and the second compartment only have the cooking processes requiring similar temperatures, so it is limited to simultaneously conduct different cooking processes at the first cooking compartment and the second compartment.